


Falling in Love with Jackson Wang

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: If anyone asked Jaebum, there was never a single, heart-jolting moment of realization that he had fallen in love.





	Falling in Love with Jackson Wang

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my computer for like 2 years and it was time to post it. 
> 
> (P.S don't forget to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/igot7skies)!)

If anyone asked, Jaebum would say falling in love with Jackson was a slow process. One full of misunderstandings, fights, and moments of true friendship. If anyone asked Jaebum, he fell in love bit-by-bit. Noticing little things like the way Jackson laughed, or the uniqueness in which he pronounced words in a language unfamiliar to him. It was relishing in the constant push and pull that seemed to define their relationship, even from the beginning.

Simple moments like Jackson handing him a towel or water during dance practice blurred into the times he brushed the lint from Jaebum's shoulders, or offered a hand to pull him up from where lay splayed on the floor of the dark practice room after the lights shut off. It all piled up into something that made Jaebum feel full and complete from just a single glance.

Falling in love with Jackson was admiring the way beads of sweat trailed down his neck and dipped below his tank top. It was the days they collapsed onto each other, breathless and sore, unable to move until the sharp tone of their choreographer snapped them back to work.

Anyone who asked Jaebum about the moment he fell in love, he would say there wasn't one. It was a collection of moments and experiences they shared together.

It was sitting back-to-back with Jackson while tears ran down his cheeks after an emotional call home. It was Jaebum listening silently to the soft gasps and stifled sobs, and Jackson pulling him into a tight hug with a grateful, "thanks, _hyung_."

It was the high-pitched _'ha ha!'_ that followed a joke.

It was Jackson's child-like curiosity and his questions that never seemed to have an end.

Jackson lived for compliments, and thrived on encouragement. He was the life of the party and he wanted to drag others into the spotlight with him so they could share the moment. He relished in others' successes and celebrated them as if they were his own. He was the first to offer support and the last to ask for it.

Jaebum fell for the way Jackson's two front teeth were just a little bigger than the others, and gave him a charming, boyish smile he would never grow out of. He loved the way Jackson's eyes widened with innocent curiosity as easily as they sharpened with unwavering focus. And he loved carding his fingers through Jackson's thick, sometimes unruly, hair. His thick thighs, broad chest, and toned arms reminded everyone that he had once been an athlete, and Jaebum loved those too.

There was never a single moment in which his heart lurched with a sudden realization that Jackson had carved out a large space for himself inside him.

It had always simply been there. The feeling of familiarity. The way Jaebum smiled without realizing, whenever he looked at Jackson. The desire to see Jackson happy. The worry when his schedule was packed and he trudged into the practice room after yet another visit to the hospital...

No matter how many times Jaebum would deny it, falling in love with Jackson had never been a slow process. It happened in a single, innocuous moment. One that Jaebum blamed on nerves when his pulse fluttered and his voice failed him.

Falling in love with Jackson Wang started with a polite bow. And, an uncertain but cheerful, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson."


End file.
